nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bird
Bird & Beans, known as Pyoro in Europe and as Tori to Mame (鳥とマメ, literally "Bird and Beans") in Japan, is a DSiWare game for the Nintendo DSi, and is a remake of the minigames "Pyoro" and "Pyoro 2" from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!. It was released in Japan on December 24, 2008, in Australia on April 2, in North America on April 5, 2009 and in Europe on April 3, 2009, as a launch title for the price of 200 Nintendo Points. The game stars the bird Pyoro who either has to eat or shoot as many falling vegetables as possible in order to score points and to prevent himself from being hit by the vegetables. The player can choose between both minigames which are nearly identical to the original ones. The main difference is that the playing area has been extended to 30 blocks, while it lasted 20 blocks in the original. Pyoro 2 has been renamed Bird & Beans 2 in North America and Tori to Mame 2 in the Japanese version. Gameplay The gameplay of Bird & Beans is not very different from the original Pyoro. Some things are improved though like the amount of blocks in the playing area. The main objective of this game is to eat as many vegetables as the player can. Pyoro has to prevent vegetables from hitting the ground and he has to avoid getting hit by them. To eat falling vegetables, the player just has to simply push the A button. To extend Pyoro's tongue longer, players can hold A longer. When the player gets a certain amount of points, the game will speed up and the background will change. There are three types of vegetables. A green one, a white one, and a glowing one. Green vegetables are the most common while the glowing ones are the rarest. Eating a green vegetable will give the player points (Like any other vegetable), eating a white vegetable will repair one of the broken pieces of the floor, and eating the new glowing vegetable will make all of the broken pieces of the floor get repaired. All of the vegetables on the screen at that time will also turn into 50 points each. The first glowing vegetable falls when a player obtains 5000 points. The background is divided into five different layers. The first layer is the highest and the fifth layer is the lowest. Depending on which layer Pyoro catches the vegetable in, his points will differ. If Pyoro eats a vegetable from the top layer, the player will get 1000 points, eating vegetables in the second layer will give the player 300 points, eating fruits in the third layer will give the player 100 points, eating fruits in the fourth layer will give the player 50 points and finally eating vegetables on the fifth layer (really close to the floor), will give the player 10 points. Like the old games, if Pyoro gets hit by a vegetable, he will die and the game will end. The high score for this game is 10000 points. If the player is able to obtain this much and last for as long as they can, Pyoro 2 (Bird & Beans 2) will be added to the empty square in the main menu. Beans There are three different types of beans. The first one is the standard green bean that can damage the sidewalk and Pyoro if hit. The second bean is white and if eaten will heal one damaged part of the sidewalk. It's damage is the same as the green bean. The last bean is the flashing bean. If eaten it will heal several parts of the sidewalk and will destroy all of the beans on the screen. It's damage is the same as the white and green beans. DSi Shop description American In Bird & Beans, control Pyoro, a small bird with an elastic tongue and an insatiable appetite for beans. Scramble to catch beans that fall from the sky, racking up points as you go. The farther away the bean, the more points it's worth. Beware any beans that are missed, though—they will leave a hole in the ground that can't be crossed, potentially trapping Pyoro. Bird & Beans also features a second version that enables Pyoro to spit seeds at high speed, bringing down more beans than ever before. This fun and fast-paced game requires skill and strategy to master and always leaves you wanting to play just one more time... European He's a small bird with a very long tongue and an insatiable appetite for beans. Luckily for Pyoro, beans drop constantly from the sky. However, if Pyoro lets a bean fall, it breaks a hole in the ground that he can't cross. This fast-paced action game requires skill and strategy to snatch all the beans you can, while dodging the ones you can't and making sure you don't get trapped! The higher in the sky that you grab a bean, the more points it will be worth. Plus – if you master Pyoro, you can unlock the even faster-paced Pyoro 2! In this game, you can spit seeds at high speed to bring down more beans than ever before! Please note that elements of this software may have been featured in previously-released software Videos External links *Official Japanese Website *Official European Website *Official American Website *Official Chinese Website Category:DSiWare games Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo